


Podfic: 'Half in the Shadows, Half Burned in Flames' by saturni_stellis

by peasina



Category: Primal Fear (1996)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Guilt, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Marty told Aaron that he could call him if he needed to. But that was before he found out Aaron, wasn't Aaron at all...so how many times can he ignore the phone, when all Marty really wants is to talk to him again?
Relationships: Aaron Stampler/Martin Vail
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Pod_O_Ween 2020





	Podfic: 'Half in the Shadows, Half Burned in Flames' by saturni_stellis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half in the Shadows, Half Burned in Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146475) by [saturni_stellis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis). 



> Inspired by the Pod_O_Ween 2020 prompt: _Mask_. 
> 
> _He isn't nervous, but he's curious as to who's going to be on the other end of the line. Which mask will “Aaron” be wearing today?_
> 
> Hope you like this, saturni_stellis <3 I love the original story! Happy Halloween :-D

  


You can also stream or download from Dropbox, [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l5myvshpnoo8w2n/Podfic%20-%20Half%20in%20the%20Shadows%20Half%20Burned%20in%20Flames.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
